Too old for this
by EAB84
Summary: This story follows a university student named Alexandre Lefevre and his interactions with the Lyoko Warriors.


**Ladies and Gentlemen. This story is something a little different, that I hope you will enjoy.**

**This story follows a university student by the name of Alexandre Lefevre, he is 19 years old and he is a member of a motorcycle club called the Defiant Brothers.**

**I hope you enjoy the story,**

**EAB84**

I had always loved urban exploration. There was something about the decay of concrete and steel after years of neglect that had always appealed to me. It was this interest that brought me to an old factory near the heart of my city, the factory had supposedly belonged to a car manufacturer until the 1980s, when the industrial areas all in my city had all collapsed as companies moved their manufacturing to places like Japan and China, where it was cheaper.

The factory had stood derelict since then, and it didn't disappoint me. The concrete was cracked and crumbling over most of the walls. Pylons that supported a walkway around the top of the building had occasional gouges in them, with small areas of the rebar showing through. I was taking pictures with my phone when a young voice called out to me.

"Hey, what are you doing in here?"

I walked over to the rim of the walkway.

The lower floor was cavernous and there was no sign of the machinery used in car manufacturing 30 years earlier. Standing near the back of the room, near to an elevator, were two kids. They couldn't have been more than 15, one was a boy, with an angular face and spiked brown hair. The other was a girl who, shockingly, had vivid pink hair.

"What are you doing in here?" repeated the boy.

"Just looking around," I replied nonchalantly, people didn't usually take kindly to urban explorers, but being accosted by a couple of kids was entirely new to me.

"You should get out of here," warned the boy, "You don't know about this place."

"Yeah I do," I responded, with slight indignation, "It's an old factory, been derelict since the late 80s."

"You should leave," repeated the boy, not listening to me.

His attitude was starting to grate on me.

"Listen up, _kid_," I said, allowing an edge to seep into my voice, "I don't want some _kid_ telling me where I can and can't go."

The boy seemed equally indignant about being called a kid, but the young lady who had been entirely silent up to this point stepped out in front of him.

"Please, sir," she asked, with a great deal more sincerity than the boy, "It's dangerous here."

I opened my mouth to respond to her, but my phone buzzed loudly against my leg and I withdrew it from my jeans instead of answering her.

"Hello?" I asked.

"_Alexandre, it's Eddie. Where are you? The party starts in 20 minutes_."

I thought for a moment.

"I'll be there Eddie, I might be a bit late though."

Eddie's voice changed slightly, he took on a warning tone.

"_No, you'll be here before it starts. I need all of the full patches to be here so that we can make a good impression."_

I sighed inwardly.

"Fine, I'm on my way now. I'll be there in 15 minutes."

"_Glad to hear it_," he replied. He hung up.

I looked at the kids, the boy with a confrontational glare and the girl with a hint of concern in her eyes.

"Fine, I'm going," I said, and I left the factory.

I crossed the bridge back to the road and climbed around the barbed wire-topped fence. My motorcycle was parked slightly down the road. I climbed onto it and started it, running through the route to the clubhouse in my head.

It took me 12 minutes to make to the clubhouse, where all the full patch members were standing around and waiting for Eddie to come out of his office to start the party. Some people from the community had already arrived and were waiting outside the door and most of the other full patches were riled up for a long night of drinking. I, on the other hand, had a university class at 8am the following morning and I was praying that the bunkhouse would be quiet enough for me to get some sleep.

Eddie threw the door to his office open, as he always did and stepped out into the bright lights of the clubhouse's bar. "Afternoon, everyone," he said loudly, "Remember that we're here to make a good impression on the community, as we do at every party. I expect you all to try your hardest." The other full patches gave varying sounds or nods of assent and even a few prospects, who were running around and finishing the setup for the event acknowledged him.

"Glad to hear it!" he said jubilantly, "Now have a good time tonight!"

This got a much louder response from the assembled full patches and Eddie himself walked off and opened the door to let the public in.

The people flooded the clubhouse like water through a broken dam. I ended up crammed into a corner with a beer in one hand and six people crowded round me, asking questions about my motorcycle and about life in the club. They didn't abate until halfway through my third beer, at around 10pm, when the first few people decided that they'd had enough and that they would leave. I took the opportunity to escape from the clubhouse into the adjoining bunkhouse. I lay down on my bed after removing and lovingly folding my colours, then drifted into a shallow sleep.

I was woken by a loud crash and a splintering noise at 6am the next morning. I showered and changed into my clothes for university before mounting my motorcycle again and riding close to the city center, where my university campus was. I parked in one of the spaces of the on campus parking lot and walked into the building where most of my classes were held.

As I had so much time before class, I decided to get breakfast at one of the many cafés that lined the bottom floor of the central block. I drew stares from the other people as I sat down, but I ignored them and focused on eating, spending no more time sitting there than I had to.

**The afternoon prior**

"What was going on?" asked Jeremie, rotating his chair to face Ulrich and Aelita.

"Nothing," responded Ulrich, sitting down on the ground next to the holomap, "Just some guy who was taking photos."

Jeremie relaxed slightly.

"Did he say anything?"

"Nope," replied Ulrich again, "We both asked him to leave and he refused, but then he got a phone call and left."

"Well, thanks for coming here to check it out, you can go back to class now."

"No problem," said Ulrich, "See you at dinner."

Ulrich got into the elevator and turned to face Aelita, giving her and expectant look.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Jeremie.

Aelita shook her head dismissively.

"It's nothing, see you at dinner."

Jeremie gave her a smile and turned back to face his computer.


End file.
